


[M4F] [Script Offer] Are You Lost Babygirl?

by brokengalaxy



Category: GoneWildAudio (18+ only), Original Work
Genre: Choking, Degradation, F/M, FaceFucking, Fingering, Gonewildaudio, Hard fuck, Mean, Meta, Performer/Listener, Rape, Spanking, blowjob, dd/lg, dubcon, gonewildaudible, mdom, on the street, rough, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28143936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokengalaxy/pseuds/brokengalaxy
Summary: You are known as the wholesome GWA performer. You are sweet, you are lovely, you treat your fans with respect. You reply with such joy and softness that no one would ever think that you are quite the opposite in real life. So what do you do when you notice that a girl is getting harassed on the street? You save her, obviously. But you also notice that she’s the same girl who has been following you everywhere. She’s a fan and she managed to find out who you are. But you’re not in the mood and you don’t appreciate getting your privacy broken like that. So you confront her, are you lost babygirl?
Kudos: 10





	[M4F] [Script Offer] Are You Lost Babygirl?

**Author's Note:**

> My scripts are for non-commercial use only. You do not have my permission to post fills/performances of my scripts for commercial use. My scripts are meant to be filled and posted only in Reddit and Soundgasm. If you cannot do this, please find another script that is not written by me to fill instead.
> 
> Otherwise, I would appreciate it if you could mention me (u/broken_galaxy) in your performance post, preferably in the comments so that Reddit could notify me. I would love to hear how you bring these words to life.
> 
> ▪ play with the script. have fun with it. add your own personality. improv is appreciated as long as it is in context of the script. this includes changing or removing any parts as you see fit.  
> ▪ my scripts are a mere guide therefore you don’t have to stick with what is written. remember that the first thing the audience is exposed to is your voice and how you portray these words.  
> ▪ sfx are not necessary. just added it in for the mood. do with it as you wish.
> 
> This script is written for adults (18+) by an adult (18+). All characters depicted are also 18+. If you are not an adult, this is clearly not for you. Please exit now. I mean it.

____

▪ background: sun setting, almost dark, fairly busy street  
▪ sfx: cars on the street, bicycle bells, people talking

[footsteps on concrete road]

Hey, man. Can you leave her alone? She obviously didn’t want to go with you. 

Who am I? I’m her boyfriend. So can you please leave my girlfriend alone?

You didn’t see me with her before? Does that matter? I’m here now. 

Look, man. There’s a lot of people around and I really don’t want to mess up your pretty boy face. So why don’t you leave, asshole. 

I’m not asking.

[guy eventually leaves. she thanks you]

Yeah, no problem. Are you alright? 

That’s good. Well, I hope you have a nice day.

[you start to leave but she stops you]

[casual tone] Did you need anything else? 

You wanted to buy me a drink? As a thank you? 

No, that’s alright. You didn’t need to do that. I’m good. 

[you start to leave but she stops you again by mentioning your name]

[you stop on your tracks, shocked] How did you know my name? 

Ohhhh, you know me from there huh. [uncomfortable laugh to fill the tension - imagine massive red flags waving viciously] Well, this is a pleasant surprise. 

[and then you realise] 

Actually...I know you. I recognise you.

You’ve been following me around. 

Your name? [scoffs] [mean] I don’t know your name and I don’t *want* to know your name.

Why am I being so rude? 

Look, sweetie. I didn’t save you from that dickhead because I wanted to be your knight in shining armour. I saved you because it’s common decency and I wanted to have a peaceful afternoon-

Actually, I never had a peaceful day *or* week in the first place. 

You started sneaking around at the start of the week.

How do I know that? You thought I didn’t notice? [scoffs] It’s not everyday you see someone looking like a lost kitten in this part of town. 

And did you really think a pair of sunglasses and a baseball cap is a good enough disguise? This isn’t the MCU, baby. I can see you and I can tell you’re not from around here.

Plus, all that disguise is making you stand out even more. 

So … [come closer to listener] [whisper] are you lost, babygirl? 

You enjoyed hearing me say that, didn’t you? 

Don’t lie to me. I just heard you fucking whimper.

So now that you found me, what do you think? Am I the man you’re imagining? 

I’m not what you expected? 

Ohhh, you expect some wholesome softie, totally sweet, romantic vanilla type shit didn’t you? You wanted that guy who whispers sweet nothings in your ear, the guy who would take care of you?

[mean laugh] Did you really expect me to hold your hand and be cute with you? Did you want me to welcome you with open arms? Were you expecting *more*? 

Did you really expect I will do all those things when you’re the one following me everywhere? You’re a crazy little stalker. And no matter how much of a ‘fan’ you are of me, doesn’t give you the right to barge into my life. 

You hide behind a screen, darling. Guess what, I do too. What you see there doesn’t always apply in real life.

Those interactions we had in GWA, no matter how *wholesome* you think they are, meant *nothing*. 

You took advantage of my kindness, darling. Just because we exchanged a few messages doesn’t mean I wanted to get to know you. Just because I gave you attention doesn’t mean I want you. You let all that flirting get in your head. You took my action of saving you as an invitation for more rather than a simple act of kindness, get in your head. 

You think you’re some kind of princess? *My* princess? *My* babygirl? *My* good girl? 

This isn’t Patreon. No matter how high you are on my tier list does not open a brand new stage of my life that you can freely enter. 

OH. So you *are* one of the people who are on top of the tier. 

What do you want me to do? Worship the ground you walk on because you pay me to jerk myself off and you get to hear every single bit of it? 

Or do you want me to do to you what is only exclusive for my highest patrons? 

That glint in your eyes tells me everything. 

You’ve been waiting for this one, haven’t you? You’ve been *dreaming* about the day you meet your favourite GWA artist so he could fuck you and take you like he does on his audios, haven’t you?

[whisper] Why don’t we make that a reality? 

I bet if I just slide my hand up this flowy skirt, I’m gonna- Oh. Would you look at that. 

Absolutely soaking wet just for me. And all because I was just talking to you. 

Tell me, babygirl. Do you get this wet when you’re listening to me at night? Hmmm? 

God, you’re already shaking. I haven’t even done much. 

[you slide a finger in without warning] Oh- did I surprise you? [mean laugh] That’s the point. Good girls get warnings. *You* are obviously *not* a good girl. 

[fingering improv. be real nasty, remember that this girl just invaded your privacy]

What’s the matter, *darling*? Why are you holding back your moans? Come on, take that hand off that slutty little mouth and let Daddy hear those moans. 

You had no shame following me around, so why have shame now when I’m giving you what you want?

Mmmm, that’s it. Moan for me. Let Daddy know you’re enjoying his fingers fucking you.

[continue fingering improv.] 

[you pull out your fingers abruptly] [mean laugh] You were close? Awww, it was disappointing, wasn’t it? Too bad. 

Bad girls like you don’t get to cum unless I tell them to. 

Turn around.

Did you not hear what I said? Turn around. 

Go to my apartment? God, you’re really delusional, aren’t you? 

Did you really think that I’ll let *you* inside my apartment? It’s bad enough that you know the area where I live.

I’m not gonna go ahead and show you where I live so you could come and go as you wish. Who do you think you are?

I’m taking you right here, right now. 

What about the people walking by? Awww, you think I care, slut? 

Did *you* care about them while I was fucking you with my fingers? 

No. You didn’t. You moaned so loudly that even *I* didn’t notice there *were* people around.

You know what, don’t turn around. Get on your knees.

You heard me. On your knees. Right now.

Open that filthy needy mouth for Daddy. You wanted this cock so fucking have it. 

[improv. - have fun on this part, let your inner mean self come to life. alternate between dirty talk and the moans and groans, remember you’re still on the street, full view of anyone passing by and you’re getting a blowjob from your stalker fan]   
  
You’re having the time of your life, aren’t you slut? 

But I think you’re not taking me deep enough. You can take more than that, can’t you? Don’t be shy, babygirl. Take *all* of Daddy’s cock.

[deepthroat / facefucking improv. - again, be real nasty and mean. grab her hair, fuck her throat, you got em goods so use it]

[groan] Are you gonna make me cum, babygirl? Do you want Daddy’s cum all over your filthy mouth? Huh? I can’t hear you, darling. 

[continue facefucking improv for a while - timeframe is up to you]

[abruptly stop, take out your cock from her mouth] [mean laugh] Are you disappointed again, sweetie? Well, that’s too bad. But you don’t get to decide what happens here. 

Against the wall [spank] now. [shove her to the wall, if you’d like] 

Show me that pretty ass. [spank]

[amused] Oh my god.

I didn’t ask you to arch your back and spread your legs like that. [spank] But you did it anyway [spank] 

Did you wanna be a good girl for Daddy that bad? [spank]

Are you that excited, darling? Are you looking forward to me *ramming* my thick hard cock into you? [last spank - make this one count]

[stop all action, no touching, no spanking, nada]

Then beg. 

*BEG*. 

I’m just gonna stand here until you do what I tell you to. 

What was that? 

You gotta speak louder than that, slut. 

[impressed] There we go! That’s it! 

Louder. Show me how eager you are. Show me just how much you want it.

[mean / crazy laugh] Oh, god. Such enthusiasm!

Well...since you asked so nicely and clearly.

[fucking.]

[hard fucking improv.] 

I’m gonna fill that tight pretty pussy up. That’s what you wanted right? To get *pounded* so *hard* and *rough* you won’t be able to walk properly? 

You show up here like some goody-goody who only wants romance when all you want is to get fucked like the filthy slut you are. 

I remember your comments. Yeah, you always commented on how much you wanted to be held lovingly, touched sensually. Butterfly kisses, was it? 

But how about I wrap my hand around your throat and squeeze…

[amused] Oh, wow. And I thought you couldn’t get louder than that. 

[continue hard fucking]

[groans] G-god, so *fucking* *tight*. Are you close, babygirl? Use your words.

Ohhh, you’re gonna cum? 

Do you want me to let you cum? Then beg, sweetie.

Surely you don’t want me to pull out when you’re so close, right?

Use that filthy mouth of yours to good use for once.

Beg louder, let *every* *single* *one* of the people on the street hear you.

[mean laugh] That’s it. 

Yell it out for everyone to hear. “Please, Daddy, let me cum for you.”

Such a good fucking slut. Mmm, so desperate too.

...

Then cum, babygirl. Coat Daddy’s cock with that delicious cum. That’s it. Give it all to me. Cum for me.

[cumming improv...SHE’S cumming, not you - but you’re still lovin it. so accommodate that]

…

[catch your breath] [panting] 

Fuck, such a good little girl for me. [spank]

I didn’t cum? 

I never said I will. 

Oh. I did? Well, it must’ve slipped.

[compose yourself, zip up your pants, etc.] 

I have no respect for people like you. People who invade people’s privacy don’t deserve respect. 

Just because I’ve given you my time of day does not entitle you to everything else. So don’t let this *occasion* get in your head.

From now on, you don’t get access to *me, my life, or anything else related to me.* 

[start walking away]  
  
So, clean yourself off. And don’t show your fucking face around here ever again. 


End file.
